


A Single Constant

by HolmesianDeduction



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Childhood, Gen, Magic, descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Loki discovers his magic, he is very young.</p><p>A picture prompt fill inspired by <a href="http://inklou.tumblr.com/post/23838150585/coloured-sketch-commission-for-melissa-she">this image</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Constant

             The first time that Loki discovers his magic, he is very young and he is alone in one of the vast forests that surround the largest city in Vanaheim.  He had been brought, with his brother, along on a diplomatic visit, but made a quick vanishing act once the time came to visit one of Vanaheim’s various fighting arenas - one not unlike the disappearance Thor had made mid-way through the proceedings before reappearing in time for the excitement of combat.  It happens, this discovery, not in a moment of crisis, but slowly, almost idly.  A few simple illusions by a bored, lonely boy, yes, but so much more than that.

             It’s the feeling of it, Loki decides one night, that never changes.  The slow thrum of energy building in his veins, the rush of adrenaline as that slow thrum intensifies into the singing of raw power mingling with mere blood and neurons -  _his_ blood,  _his_ neurons - until he felt he might burst with it, his very  _bones_ tingling, electrified with sparks of blues and whites and reds and greens, is intoxicating, driving him to the brink of reason until he almost sings aloud with the coils of power pulsing through his arteries, his lips forming silent praises to the one thing he can call his own even as it sets him further apart from the others around him.

             Yes, he decides, his body trembling imperceptibly as he clenches his fists, extinguishing the arcs of magical energy that had wreathed his long, delicate fingers only moments before, the magic will always be there _._ Even when everything else has deserted him, he will always have that.


End file.
